The Challanges of you
by keek n d
Summary: Claude, Earl Trancy, and Hannah are all now dead, and Sebastian must watch over his now demon young master. But this challange may be more then wht he bargned for when his former lover is now a completely different person. SebastianX Demon Ciel. **First, very dramatic, Black Butler fanfiction :) Hope you will read, comment and enjoy :) **
1. Prologe Part 1

Hello, everyone who have chosen to read my story! This is my very first black butler story, so please go easy on me! If you have any questions or ideas for the story, I love co-writing, and would happily take any ideas you throw at me. This will be in the third person's Point of view, but it will always be describing someone's thoughts. So if I am to say 'Ciel's P.o.v., then it will still be in the third person, but it will be talking about how Ciel feels. ((just in case if you were to get confused.))~ - Kierra~

Sebastian's P.O.V.

It all seemed unreal to him. Nothing made sense right now. When he looked at his Young Master, there was nothing there that had use to be. A blackness had taken over him, creating him into nothing. It was as if a blackness had taken over, and left Sebastian with this nothing that used to be his master and lover.

Sebastian sighed lightly, being sure not to wake up the sleeping demon while he was cleaning. He dreaded it when he was awake. Ciel would only glare at him in disgust and pain. Sebastian had hurt his Young Master when he had become a demon, and he knew it. It hurt him to know that, too. So, Sebastian would only wonder into Ciel's study and room when he would be asleep. Ciel looked like his old self when he was asleep. Only he looked so sad, as if his dreams were no better then his reality.

Things just seemed to be so easy back before all of this had happened. So happy, and for Sebastian, so human. This little Ciel Phantomhive had created a mortal out of this black hearted demon, made him see the light that he would often hear about. Of course he knew he was a demon, and intended on staying that way, it had felt so nice to have these feeling, and emotions. To forget his hunger, and smile, and have a good time.

Sebastian loved Ciel very much. They would often kiss, touch, and cuddle. Ciel would often make him stay with him at night and hold him until he fell asleep.

But now...

Now Ciel stayed as distand of him as he possably could. The last thing that Ciel has said to him, had been the most hurtful, and heartbreaking thing that he had ever heard. The demon actaully had thought he had felt the heart he had created for this body being slowly distroyed, and plunged back into the darkness were it belonged.

"You lied to me Sebastian...You /lied/ to me! Then you tried to KILL me as if it was my fault for it happening! AND DONT YOU EVEN DARE SAY YOU WANTED TO KNOW IF I WAS A DEMON OR NOT, YOU JUST WANTED MY DAMN SOUL ALL ALONG! YOU NEVER LOVED ME DID YOU? THAT WAS PROBABLY JUST A DAMN LIE TOO! I guess it doesnt matter anymore, now does it? ...I hate you."

Sebastian could have heard that from any other person in the world. Just not Ciel. Not the only one he had ever felt this way for, who he could'nt imagine any life without, not his Master who he has to face every day.

Now every day instead of that small light in those eyes going off at the sight of seeing him, there was only hatread, held back tears that he would often pretend not to see, and a pain the he had created for his Bocchan, and he wasn't able to get his soul, not that he really cared about that anymore.

But it didnt matter how he felt anymore. His precious Young Master hated him now.

To Sebastian, it did matter though. Sebastian had to admit to himself he'd rather have Ciel hate him alive as a demon, then to love him, and have sebastian kill him, and eat his soul.


	2. Prologe Part 2

Wow, people are reading this! :) Thanks guys!

I know that chapter one was very short, and sad and not very detailed, but I promise it will get longer, more suspenceful, and will get diologe. These first two chapters are just like my test dummies. Oh, and they are also both very sad XD Just a warning! Please just keep reaing after this for the actaul story to begin! I'll try my very hardest to make this to your liking. :)

If you keep reading for that to come, I will treasure, and love you for all time!~

Also, there will be many, MANY spelling mistakes along with grammar. I do not have a spell check on my computer :P I'll try as hard as humanly possable to get all of my errors, but I cannot get them all.

Please enjoy!~

Ciel's P.O.V.

Ciel sighed as he continued to walk through his garden. The white roses around him were in full bloom, but they did not seem as beautiful as they once had. He then looked up at the sky. It was a warm, dim evening, and the stars were beginning to become visiable to the young demon, but they didn't seem to shine like how they used to.

Ciel always knew he had lived in the darkness ever since his parents had died, but it was now more then ever that it was darkness seemed to overcome everything in sight. Nothing was left unchanged, including himself.

The young demon did not want to say the things he said, or act the way he did, but something inside of him was forcing him to become this person. it was as if he was fighting with in himself.

It was never really a fight until he'd see Sebastian. When he were to catch sight of him, his mind would go to war. Ciel was in love with him. He thought Sebastian to be the most perfect, and best thing to ever happen to him, and he wanted nothing more for them to hold each other as they once had.

Then the thing inside of him would remind him how he had lied to him. How Sebastian did not love him back, and only wanted his soul, and that he should hate him. This war would go on, and on, and it would often drive poor Ciel to maddness. In the end, however, Ciel could not win agnst what was taking over.

However, it wasn't long after until Ciel had figured out what was wrong with him. He wasn't dealing with any challenge becoming a demon. Ciel was just hurt. His heart had been broken, and the only person that could possably heal it was the same one who had broken it.

Ciel sighed, sitting at a nearby bench. Why him? His soul couldn't have been truly that worth it! Not enough for a demon to fake his love, and make Ciel believe that maybe they could be together.

But now, it was possable for them to be together, and Sebastian didn't want him anymore. So there was his answear. His soul must have been worth it...

Ciel layed down across the bench, and gazed up at the sky. If only Sebastian ate his soul. Then this hurt wouldn't have to be there while he'd live forever. he'd rather be dead, and believe that Sebastian loved him, then to live and know the lie.

The demon then began to drift into sleep as he once would have, even though he knew he really didn't need to sleep. It wasn't until a famaliar voice called him, and a pain in the heart came along with it, waking him up.

(( The prologe is done, okay? Now it will be longer as I had promised! And less sad...well...maybe XD Anyways, thank you all for reading, and those who reviewed/Favorated/ ect. I love you! 3 3 Thanks!))- Keek


	3. Chapter one

Hello everyone! I'm so happy you've all been reading, and reviewing. I'm so greatful! I know these past few chapter have been sad, and well...it may be like that for a while XD But just wait, and soon, it will be so adorable! I garentee fluffs!...and a lemon.

Anyways!~

It was another day that had gone by, or had it been a week? A month? Ciel sighed. It really didn't matter to him anymore. There was no longer a reason to follow each day, for he knew that he would live forever, and that's all that he really needed to know.

It had been a colder day than usaul. Maybe it was starting to become fall? Or maybe it had been a warmer fall and it was becoming winter?

Ciel let out a frustrated sigh as he set his book 'Through the Looking Glass' down onto his desk that had resembled his old one he had as a human.

Ciel missed being human. Or rather, the unknowingness of being human. Back before Ciel knew the truth.

Ciel did loose his memories after Claude had taken his soul away from him before Sebastian could devour it, but once Hannah had made him into a demon, he remembred everything, and slowly, day by day, was able to become more clever, and knowing. It had to of been a week into being a demon when Ciel had figured out what Sebastian had done, and that Ciel had never been anything to him from the start.

It hurt. It really did, and for a very long time, ((around an hour actally.)) he didn't want to believe it before confrounting Sebastian for the first time. But he did.

It did make sense. Sebastian hardly spoke to him, and only would glare at him, completely discusted for the first few days. Much different than the clingy, annoying love struck butler that wouldn't keep his hands to himself back when Ciel did have a soul. Ciel could easily say it was perfect back then, though he'd never admitt it outload. Ciel and Sebastian would often fight, but would always end well. ((usaully with a kiss, or...other things.)) They would go out, and Ciel, even though he acted like he hated it, got as much attention from the demon as possable. There would always be so much kissing, cuddling, hugging, touching, or anything else that Sebastian could get away with before Ciel would tell him 'stop.' or 'no'.

Ciel actaully found himself smiling softly at the memories. It had been so perfect, so amazing to feel that way twords somebody. It had actually been the best thing Ciel had ever felt in his whole life was love. But then sooner or later, he had to wake up, and love, had turned to hurt. Hurt turned to hate, and now...

Ciel leaned back in his chair, frowning and shaking his head. Trying to get the memories out from his head.

Then there came a knock.

"Young Master, may I come in and bring you your tea?" asked the older demon. Ciel thought for a moment, wondering if he was able to see him without throwing something at his head, but then figured he wanted tea.

"Fine." Said Ciel, sitting up in his chair, being sure not to make eye contact when Sebastian had walked into the room.

Sebastian poured the tea, and remained silent, giving Ciel that stupid smile of his, and handing Ciel the tea. "It's just Earl Grey today." he said, begining to clean everything up as Ciel sipped it. "I have to go and get more of the Full moon drop."

Ciel only shrugged. "I really don't care." he replyed harshly. Sebastian sighed, his smile fading. "You know, Master, i did appologize..." Sebastian said, hurt in his voice.

Ciel rolled his eyes, seeing the 'hurt' in his voice just his simple way of minipulating, like how he had done with human woman to get what he wanted. " And I had said that your appology means nothing to me, and I don't give a damn if you're sorry for the loss of your meal~" Ciel said smoothly.

Sebastian only sighed once again. If only his master knew just how hard this was for him. Perhaps he should try a different approch.

Before Ciel could dismiss his butler, Sebastian walked around his desk, and wrapped his arms around Ciel, getting ready to appologize once again.

Ciel clunched a fist, and with not a single warning, punched the demon off of him, and onto the floor. Sebastian only sat there for a moment, completely stunned.

Ciel glared. " You have already taken everything away from me, you are not going to get my damned soul, so just get the hell out, and leave me alone." Ciel said, not realizing his voice had cracked, and he looked as if he was about to go into a sobb.

Sebastian looked at him. "but-"

"GET OUT."

Sebastian gracefully stood up, and bowed. "yes, my Lord." he said before walking out with the tray.

Ciel dug his nails into the desk, leaving scratches in the strong wood, not sure if he wanted to break it, or have a break down on it.

He chose break down.

Meanwhile, Sebastian only retreated to his room, petting one of his ((many)) cats, as he grew lost in thought. He knew his Young Master was upset, and very heartbroken, but now they had a chance.

But the more Sebastian had thought about it, the more he had come to hate himself for his actions. He had failed as a butler. Let harm come, and not followed his orders. He had betrayed his master.

Then as a lover, he had failed all together. Everything that the two of them had ever accomplished together, had just become nothing.

Sebastain once took a picture of his master with a camra that could see what dead loved one you love the most, and Sebastian had turned up into the picture. Not his parents. But Sebastian. That night had been when Sebastian had first realized that this human was so much more to him than a soul that would be amazing.

That night he knew that he loved him, and soon, a few nights later, th two had kissed for the first time.

He still kept that picture still.

Why couldn't Ciel just see that this was hurting him too? That if he could take everything back, he would, but then Sebastian knew that Ciel would see it as a 'Well Sebastian, I know you would so you could have my soul. I'm not stupid.' situation.

Sebastian had zoned out so much, that he didn't even bother to realize his precious little kitty had pounced off of his bed, and onto the floor, away from him.

Well, no matter what the past had done, he vowed to make it right again. Ciel was now a demon, and they could finally be together, and forever would not go to waste, even if he'd have to die in the process, Ciel would have to know how much he means to him.

This had been the most challenging thing Sebastian had ever had to go through in his very, very long time of living. He had never been in love before, so he never knew how much he'd have to fight for something like this, nor did he think that something like this would happen. Demons didn't fall in love, so he never even really knew love. Love is such a challenge he now had to face.

This was his new challenge, and he accapted any other one that would come in the way of him and his master.

((Well...I really do hope you guys liked this. Sorry it took a while to update, but please review and tell me what you think! There will be more stuff coming! And btw, I take random questions. I love random stuff, so...yeah. Love you guys, thanks for reading!- Keek 3 ))


End file.
